imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
JrGong's Training Guide Levels 1-30
''' Levels 1-5' Train on Kooii at first till level 3 or Bramble Donguri, then move on to Leaf Boars. If you see a Bulldozer or Bulldozer's Brother just run away because you'll die if you don't and you will lose precious exp. ' Levels 5-9' Train on Mushrooms till level 7 then move on to some Flower Elementals till level 8 it will take a while, but you'll get some good drops like Double Shot III and Blunt Shortswords. Sell the Blunt Shortswords to the crimsonsabre or the secret phantom for 2400 gold. Sell Double Shot III on the streets for about 2-3k. ' Levels 8-12' For Mages:If your level 10 it is not gonna be that hard for you to kill Continent Bulldozers they will give you alot of XP (about 3%) for every boar you kill. This is a lot easier with pets and buffs. For Rangers/Warriors: You could try to kill Continent Bulldozers but it probably isn't a good idea. Stick to Red Crabs at level 10, Sandman at level11, Woopas at level 12 and Roopa at lv13. ' Levels 12-14' Longest levels in my opinion, just use pirate coins a bunch, having a premium ticket helps a lot because pirate coins are always for sale on the black trader and are mostly 20 Pirate Coins for 3k and you get extra money from Ratas/Rafril. If you give him 10 pirate coins you'll get 300 experience, and if you give him 3 Ancient Coins you'll receive 1050 experience and 1000 gold. ' Levels 14-16' Train at the Light House on Testing Woopas, Marsh Donguri, and Underground Spiders. Pickup all the items they drop as they will sell for quite a lot of gold. ' Levels 16-18' Ranger/Mages/Warriors: Go to the Light House and then go to the second floor and kill Skeletons till level 18 ' Levels 18-20 Rangers/Mages: Get another high leveled person to lure Mutant Gosumi or Magmas. Go to the platform on the top left of the map. You may get attacked by a wandering Gosumi. If you don't know anyone of a high level train what the warrior trains on. Mage Alternative (added by CowInALake): Get Light Healing 3 and Shield 3. Get in a party with a Warrior at Desert (map after Kataru) and heal. Warriors: Again this will be slow, but don't get discourage. Go to Light House 2 and train on Beholders and Drunken Kooii and the occasional Sleepy Kooii. If you see an Awaken Kooii run for your life xD its level 26 and you'll die if you don't have a mager to heal you. At level 20 you can make quite a bunch of money killing Testing Woopas and Skeletons. Farm Testing Woopas for their Red Coral, Design: Mid-Level Bone, Mystic Oil, Armor enchant C, Sturdy Leather Gloves and Sharp Eye 1. If the Sturdy Leather Gloves have a high hitrate 3+ I would reccomend enchanting it to +4. their Piece of Bone, Bone armor, weapon enchant C, armor enchant C, Toughness 2, and Design: Mid-Level Bone. Levels 20-24''' Kill Dark Beholders, in Light House 3, to level 22. Then kill Big Boars/Magmas/Fire Birds till level 24 ''' Levels 24-26''' Go to Light House 5 and kill Mummies and Elite Imps. ''' Levels 26-28 Train at the desert. Kill Cactus Bees and/or gosumi at Level 27 on Lanos side and the equivilant to killing donguri and Doleys Siras Desert. Killing Enraged Wings till level 28 in the Wingfril Temple is not recommended due to low spawn rate. Levels 28-30''' 'Kill Sand Donguris and Doleys on Lanos side and the equivilant to Wild Sandmen and 3 Eyed Lizards on Siras side (i think) till level 30 in the desert. 'ENDING' Congrats you are now a "pro" :D I Hope this guide helped you out. pro=30+ Category:Help Category:Guide Category:Misc